Call of Duty Cheats (PC)
This page shows the cheats of the game Call of Duty. Enabling cheats In order to enable cheats to be used with the single player version of Call of Duty, you must follow these steps: # Right click on the Call of Duty Single Player shortcut and select "Properties" # In the "Target" field enter (w/o quotes) "+set thereisacow 1337 +set developer 1 +set sv_cheats 1 +set monkeytoy 0" (i.e. "C:\Program Files\Call of Duty\CoDSP.exe" +set thereisacow 1337 +set developer 1 +set sv_cheats 1 +set monkeytoy 0) # Start up COD, press the tilde key (~) to enter console. # Enter the below cheats for desired effect. Cheats Effect Code -------------------------------------------------- Spawn indicated item - give Full health - give health Get all items - give all Ammunition - give ammo Invincibility - god Ignored by enemy - notarget No clipping mode - noclip Toggle debug mode - debug <0-1> Toggle developer mode - developer <0-1> Fly mode - ufo Teleport to a specific map node - jumptonode Suicide - kill List all cvars - cvarlist Dump all cvars to console - cvardump Reset all cvars - cvar_restart List all console commands - cmdlist List all shaders of current map - shaderlist List all images of current map - imagelist List all sounds currently used - snd_list List all entities currently used - entitylist List all currently bound keys - bindlist View graphics information - gfxinfo Save game - savegame Load saved game - loadgame Reset variable to default value - reset Play a cinematic file - cinematic Set crosshair transparency; default is 1.0 - cg_crosshairAlpha Set gravity value; default is 800 - g_gravity Set HUD transparency; default is 1.0 - cg_hudAlpha Set second that dead bodies remain onscreen - ai_corpsecount Set shellshock duration - cg_shellshock Set skill level - g_gameSkill Set weapon knockback power; default is 1000 - g_knockback Show miss distance when hitting NPCs - cg_showMiss <0-1> Spawn indicated model - testmodel Toggle AI - g_ai <0-1> Toggle bullet debug mode - g_debugBullets <0-1> Toggle bullet marks - cg_marks <0-1> Toggle console debugging. - con_debug <0-1> Toggle crosshair - cg_drawCrosshair <0-1> Toggle ejecting shells - cg_brass <0-1> Toggle entity bounding boxes - g_drawEntBBoxes v Toggle fog - r_fog <0-1> Toggle framerate displae - cg_drawFPS <0-1> Toggle FX - fx_draw <0-1> Toggle FX debugging. - fx_debug <0-1> Toggle FX freezing - fx_freeze <0-1> Toggle fx. If set to 0, fx will be disabled - fx_enable <0-1> Toggle game timer - cg_drawTimer <0-1> Toggle hit debug mode - g_debugShowHit <0-1> Toggle HUD - cg_drawStatus <0-1> Toggle HUD and crosshair - cg_draw2D <0-1> Toggle letterbox format - cg_letterbox <0-1> Toggle NPC health display - g_debugDamage <0 or 1> Toggle objects and backgrounds - r_drawWorld <0-1> Toggle objects and NPCs - r_drawEntities <0-1> Toggle player and AI movement debug mode - g_debugMove <0-1> Toggle player and AI movement debugging. - cl_debugMove <0-1> Toggle rendring - cg_noRender <0-1> Toggle shadows. - cg_shadows <0-1> Toggle spawning - g_spawnai <0-1> Toggle subtitles - cg_subtitles <0-1> Toggle third person view - cg_thirdPerson <0-1> Toggle vehicle debug mode - g_vehicleDebug <0-1> Toggle wireframe mode - r_showtris <0-1> Unknown - testgun Unknown - debug_tankall <0-1> Unknown - chain <0-1> Unknown - ai_nocriticalsections <0-1> Unknown - cg_skybox <0-1> Unknown - cg_stats <0-1> Unknown - cg_noPredict <0-1> Unknown - cg_selectPlayer Unknown - cg_tracerChance Unknown - cg_ignore <0-1> Unknown - cl_run <0-1> Unknown - cl_running <0-1> Unknown - dmflags <0-1> Unknown - g_changelevel_time Play any level When in a Single Player game bring down the console with the key above "TAB", and type the following to play any map you want. Code Effect --------------------------------- map airfield - Play "Airfield" Map. map berlin - Play "Berlin" Map. map brecourt - Play "Brecourt" Map. map burnville - Play "Burnville" Map. map carride - Play "Car Ride" Map. map chateau - Play "Chateau" Map. map dam - Play "Dam" Map. map dawnville - Play "Dawnville" Map. map factory - Play "Factory" Map. map hurtgen - Play "Hurtgen" Map. map pathfinder - Play "Pathfinder" Map. map pavlov - Play "Pavlov" Map. map pegasusday - Play "Pegasus Day" Map. map pegasusnight - Play "Pegasus Night" Map. map powcamp - Play "POW Camp" Map. map railyard - Play "Rail Yard" Map. map redsquare - Play "Red Square" Map. map rocket - Play "Rocket" Map. map sewer - Play "Sewer" Map. map ship - Play "Ship" Map. map stalingrad - Play "Stalingrad" Map. map tankdrivecountry - Play "Tank Drive Country" Map. map tankdrivetown - Play "Tank Drive Town" Map. map trainstation - Play "Train Station" Map. map training - Play "Training" Map. map truckride - Play "Truck Ride" Map. Info Dont use + set developer 1 in cheat line when you modify the *.exe. because u get anoing text on your screen. yust use +set thereisacow 1337 +set sv_cheats 1 +set monkeytoy 0 and it will work. Cheat activation method for demo The cheat activation method for the demo has been disabled for the game itself (apperently Infinity Ward dislike cheating). Now it is neccesary to add the following to the end of the target line: " +set thereisacow 1337 +set developer 1 +set sv_cheats 1 +set monkeytoy 0" (as usual ignore quotes" Some people have discovered issues in gameplay from this method, for most it works fine. Eder Dam getaway Hints In this mission you might have noticed that sergeant waters shots are very accurate in fact he very rarely misses a shot, Use this to your advantage, When he gives you the panzerfaust don’t take it, decline his offer, after the second or third offer he’ll picks it up and shoots Bulls eye!! Stalingrad docks After you meet Sergeant Borodin, he sends you first to avoid his death, after you pass the arrive at the second checkpoint wait until he gives the all clear to get to the ruined building Don’t rush it, if you go before he’s ready the officer down there classifies you as a traitor and (Ouch!!). In this mission, your superiors order you to participate in a suicide charge, instead of going forward try backpedaling to the starting point after going forward a little way, Traitor!!! Mp 40 submachine Gun This is the German counterpart to the Allied Thompson, Use the MP 40 it’s quite accurate and packs a decent punch although the mp 40 doesn’t have a high fire rate as the Thompson it has a low recoil which allows you to fire at a target some distance away with decent accuracy. Mp 44 This perhaps, is the world’s first assault rifle, in cod 1 you first encounter this amazing weapon in the British mission "Pegasus day" When you see this drop everything necessary to take this You’ll soon see why. Brecourt: Easy kills Tossing a grenade into the final courtyard will blow up all the Nazis just as they spawn. POW Camp: Deadly crossfire On the way back, just before you get to the truck, there are three ways to get back to Foley; the alley closest to you, the alley furthermost from you, and the alley in between. You can play around with the alleys and their triggers by running back to the common areas and going down a different alley. By doing this, your men will get caught in a three way crossfire. Hidden comment In Burnville (the second map), when you have to go into the church to knock out the two machine gunners and the antiaircraft fire, do not go to the church. Instead, stay behind the big tomb with a cross on it and throw grenades over the wall to where the two machine gunners and antiaircraft guns would be (the corner of where the walls meet above it). Keep throwing them until someone says "Way to chuck, Private". Burnville: Extra machine gunner You can lean from the wall to take out the two MG42S guarding the first flak gun. Doing so will cause a new machine gunner to spawn, but will cause your men to charge forward anyway, leading to a huge pile up of bodies and extra BAR ammunition. Your men will eventually take out the extra gunner. Boot Camp: Linejumper Enable cheats to reach the linejumper. You can exit the same window (but you will just fall to the ground). Using grenades to kill a jumper will stop all the other jumpers. Chateau: Two Moodys and Foleys Run through the engagement where two Nazi trucks come up and get yourself into the chateau quickly. Moody and Foley will not unspawn. They will guard the chateau entrance with their SMGs. Later, you will have two Moodys and two Foleys. Fly through building Go to the Berlin level. Enable the ufo code. Fly to the other side of the level, to the big building with all the Nazis in it. Fly towards the back- right corner of the building. You will enter a blue glitched area and see the letters "FX" floating in mid-air. Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle In the CARRIDE mission, after you crash the car you find another eventually in a garage. Kill the 2 Germans in the window guarding the house. After you reach the car you'll have to cover one of your officers while he hot-wires the car. If you go upstairs in the house where the car is kept. You will find an semi-auto sniper rifle (FG-42) to take out the onslaught of Germans on the barricade. Mystery weapon exchange The very first Nazi has his Kar98 leaning against a tree. Normally, he picks up the rifle and shoots at you. However, you can also kill him before he picks up the rifle and it will still lean against the tree. If, however, you charge past him and swap your weapon for the Kar98 against the tree before he reaches for it, he will grab the weapon you left behind, but bring a Kar98 to bear on you. Your original weapon will still be leaning against the tree. Kill the Nazi, and the gun he has in his hand disappears. Ammunition names Use one of the following entries with the given code to spawn ammunition for the corresponding weapon. Note: Spawning ammunition for weapons not normally found in the current weapons will exit the game. * bar (Browning automatic rifle) * bren (Bren light machine gun) * colt (Colt .45) * enfield (Lee-Enfield rifle) * fg42 (FG42) * fraggrenade (M2 frag grenade) * ar98k (Kar98k) * kar98k_sniper (Scoped Kar98k) * luger (Luger) * m1carbine (M1A1 Carbine) * m1garand (M1 Garand) * mk1britishfrag (MK1 frag grenade) * mosin_nagant (Mosin-Nagant) * mosin_nagant_sniper (Scoped Mosin-Nagant) * mp40 (MP40) * mp44 (MP44) * ppsh (PPsh) * rgd-33russianfrag (RGD-33 frag grenade) * springfield (Springfield rifle) * sten (Sten) * stielhandgranate (German grenade) * thompson (Thompson machine gun) Category:Cheats